


The Cardinal's Gift

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: It's the Cardinal's birthday, but Tréville doesn't know what to gift him ...





	1. comic pages 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a silly idea I got on September 9th, just the thing with Richelieu using the 'Undress for me.' line on Tréville and somehow it turned into a comic. Though after working on it for a few evenings I kinda lost the groove and rushed things ... sorry for that.  
Then a day later I felt like adding a wee bit of what could happen next and started typing it down, but it took me until now to finish it.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback  
Be honest, but please be gentle, I usually don't write things like this -_-


	2. Text

"Undress for me."

It never ceased to amaze Tréville just how soft the tone in the Cardinal's voice could get, if he wanted to, yet still retain a sliver of authority. Not the harsh tone when he commanded his guards, not the demanding tone when ordering his servants about, not the determined tone when arguing in the council, not even the charming tone when he tried to win someone over to his side.   
No, this was just the odd mixture of plea and order, one of his tells, Tréville noted, it meant Richelieu was in the mood.

A rare occurrence, usually Tréville had to carefully guide him. Too little enticement and he couldn't get the Cardinal away from his desk and his duties, too much and he would feel guilty about indulging his urges and lose any intererest for the time being. It was a maze that the Captain had learned to navigate over time and with a lot of trial and error. But tonight was one of those times when Richelieu was instigating, and Tréville knew it was better to play along than to play hard to get.

He untied the knot that held the blue leather cape in place, it slid down his shoulder and landed on the floor with a thud. The weight kept surprising him, because he never noticed it when he wore the cape. Tréville then opened the belt that held his sword and lowered it carefully onto the cape. He briefly locked eyes with Richelieu to ensure the Cardinal's mind hadn't wandered off yet, as it sometimes did, no matter his efforts. Not tonight though, Richelieu held the gaze and his beard twitched slightly as the corner of his mouth moved, betraying his amusement.

His brown leather vestment was next, Tréville undid the knobs on his left shoulder and along the side to open it. Even though he wore a shirt underneath there were probably some marks on his skin where the knobs got pressed down by the ornated chestplate he wore earlier during the parade the King had held in honour of the birthday of his First Minister. Slowly he got out of the vestment and let if fall on the pile on the floor with a softened thud. Then started to tug at the shirt to get it out of the pants. He pulled it over his head, tousling his hair, though with any luck it wouldn't have stay nicely combed back tonight anyway.

With a practised move he pulled off his boots and placed them neatly next to one another. The Cardinal might overlook the pile of clothes that grew on the floor, but he was particular about boots. It was probably the first lesson Tréville had learned after they got involved with one another in more than just arguments over the Musketeers' latest exploits. He undid the buttons of his pants and let them slide down his legs, stepping out of them and shoving them towards the other clothes on the floor with his left foot. 

Tréville loosened the laces of his underpants and the light cloth, too, slid down his legs and was just as quickly discarded. Finally freed of his clothes, he wanted to move closer to the Cardinal, but Richelieu was faster. Pressing himself against the Captain, leaning in for a kiss. The leather was soft on his skin. If only people knew how much of the Red Eminence's appearance wasn't what it seemed to be.

Richelieu's hand moved up from where it had rested on Tréville's waist and brushed against the bruises on his side and shoulder. But Jean's hand quickly guided the Cardinal's chin so he had to face him again, better not to let him dwell on those bruises for too long. It might lead towards a pang of guilt for thinking he was the cause, as indirect as it may be, and it was not what Tréville wanted him to think about tonight. Another kiss. And then Armand leaned against his ear.

"Undress me."

Tréville repressed a sigh, getting the Cardinal out of the layers of clothes took even longer than undoing his own. He hastened to finish the task and moved the black coat over Richelieu's shoulders until gravity took care of the rest, then unbuttoned the leather garment from top to bottom and peeled him out of it. Ever so often leaning in for some quick kisses inbetween.

The lace at the front of the Cardinal's gauzy black shirt was loosened and Jean took it off, placing kisses along the exposed neck and shoulder. He loved Armand's odor, or perhaps the lack thereof. In a time and age when not washing oneself was en vogue, Richelieu would still take baths frequently. It was a stark contast to the smells of the garrison, as some Musketeers clearly didn't know that their name came from musket, not musk.

He guided Armand backwards towards the bed and motioned him to lower himself on the edge so he could remove the leather boots. Again neatly placing them next to one another beside the bed, before taking care of the loose black pants with the ornate patterns and the underpants. Jean had briefly entertained the idea of keeping Richelieu standing as he were, possibly just kneeling down to remove the Cardinal's boots and pants. The position certainly had it's merits as he knew from experience, but he felt more like the horizontal approach tonight.

Armand had moved further onto the bed, propping himself up on the elbows, as he waited for Jean. Tréville rejoined him from the side of the bed and left a trail of kisses from the navel upwards. When they finally lay next to one another, Jean reached out to remove the Cardinal's zucchetto. Sometimes it fell off by itself, which usually displeased Richelieu, tonight it seemed oddly stubborn however and stayed in place. Tréville took the opportunity to ruffle Armand's hair, loosening it. He let out a soft moan as he kissed Armand again, at long last they could start ...


End file.
